


Charlie (sans the chocolate factory, plus dragons)

by antebunny



Series: In Which [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Gen, and that's all you really need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antebunny/pseuds/antebunny
Summary: In which Lord Arcturus Cygnus Black of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black stays alive, there are life debts, and dragons.





	Charlie (sans the chocolate factory, plus dragons)

**Author's Note:**

> This really is just a collection of random scenes

**Charlie (sans the Chocolate Factory, plus dragons)**

 

There was not a sound in the room that didn't come across ionized. All of the Weasleys had their wands partly drawn, with the exception of Ginny (who had an excuse, really, it was a wonder she hadn't fainted yet). Arthur and the twins were standing now, and Bill had already been standing. Percy, looking startled, was still sitting, Molly was supporting Ginny and Ron looked stuck halfway in between.

All conversation had immediately been cut off as well; Molly’s fussing, Ginny’s weak assurances, Ron’s brotherly fussing, and everyone else’s speculation on who had started the Fiendfyre. They hadn't expected the subject of their accusations to walk up to their doorstep.

Lord Arcturus Cygnus Black was standing in the doorway. His rich black robes were in no contrast to his raven hair, nor his suit, which was black albeit dirtied by the recent events. The black night sky surrounding him didn't help either, swirling with silver stars.

He twirled his wand casually in his left hand, and there was probably another one in a wand holster hidden up his right sleeve.

His posture was erect, as always, yet purposefully casual, and the sharp, defined features of his face, while not sallow, couldn't be considered smooth.

“Evening, Arcturus,” Arthur spoke, the two short words filled with wariness and suspicion. Naturally, they did little to help the already tense room.

“Arthur.” The word seemed to have slithered out of his throat, his voice low and dark and as smooth as oil. His mouth barely twitched.

“Is there a reason for your visit? We were just in the middle of caring for Ginny here-”

“Actually, Arthur, your daughter is precisely the nature of my visit.” His lips barely seemed to move, yet each word was precisely enunciated.

“Yes?” The entire Weasley family stood now, wands out, subconsciously knowing they would not like the Lord Black’s next words. He didn't seem to notice, or care to be offended that no one had invited him in.

“She owes me a life-debt, of course.”

There was a buzzing silence, a sort of background noise that nobody notices that was suddenly much louder in the absence of all other sounds.

“Surely, your children have been taught about life-de-”

“Oh, they know what life-debts are, alright,” Arthur interrupted quickly. “What we-” he glanced quickly around the kitchen. “-fail to see is how our Ginny owes you a life-debt.”

“But it is simple. Surely you did not fail to notice it was I put out the Fiendfyre?”

Oh, they noticed, but they also knew that he had lit the cursed fire in the first place. They just couldn't prove it.

“And if that Fiendfyre had continued to spread, it would have taken many lives, I'm afraid. Including—young Miss Weasley here.” And yet, he didn't seem concerned with the loss of life at all, did he.

“I'll do it,” Charlie said suddenly.

Mrs. Weasley’s head snapped around to stare at him. “What-”

“It's tradition, isn't it?” He offered his family a tired smile. “Since Ginny is too young, and Bill is the heir now, Dad, it has to be me. The second eldest.” He turned to formally face Lord Black. “I offer my services to the House of Black, as settlement for the life-debt.”

Something flickered across the grey-green eyes of Lord Black. One might say that he was pleased.

“Excellent.” The word sounded more slithered than spoken. As if he'd expected it to take longer to convince the Weasleys that Ginny _did_ owe him a life-debt.

“No!” Molly’s cry was infinitely loud in the crowded kitchen. “You can't do this!” She rounded on Lord Black. “He has a job! He has a life! You can't just take that from him!”

He raised one eyebrow. “I have no plans to.”

“You think you can buy off the press? Bribe the Ministry? Us? We don’t want your precious galleons, our children are worth more and _you will never take them from me-!”_

“Dad, can we talk?” Charlie broke in. “Bill?”

The three Weasley men made their way to the other room.

“Look, he won't just kill me,” Charlie began, quite miserably failing to assuage his father. “I mean, we can make this public, and if I'm killed in the service of Lord Black-”

“Exactly! It’s servitude, Charlie!” Arthur broke in, his voice low but anguished. “You realize you are offering yourself into servitude, which means he can force you to do anything short of breaking the law - or hope he won't get caught, and-”

“I know, Dad!” Charlie said. “But whether or not he started the Fiendfyre, he _did_ end it, and if he hadn't, everyone _would_ have died, and he wasn't in harm's way, he didn’t _have_ to. We knew this was going to happen, Dad, you know we owe him a life-debt-”

“He’s a Legilimens! He could force you to let him practice Occlumency of you, or you’d be breaking the life-debt!”

“Well, unless we can prove that he started the Fiendfyre—and that’ll be the day—then we have no other choice. It's not like I like this anymore than you do, Dad, I’d rather _not_ give up my job to work for the legendary head of the darkest house out there-”

“There has to be another way,” Arthur said frantically. “There has-”

“I think Charlie is right,” Bill interrupted quietly, and the other two turned to stare at him. He raised his hands defensively. “I mean—what other choice do we have? Like it or not, Ginny owes him a life-debt, and since she can't fulfill it, it’ll have to be us, Mum, or Percy. It can't be Percy, he just got out of school, it can't be Mum, she has to look out for the rest of us, it can't be you because you’re _our_ head-”

“-And you’re too important. We can't lose the Head, or the Heir, same reason-”

“So it has to be Charlie,” Bill finished.

The brothers paused as their dad turned this over.

“I hate it,” he said at last. “I hate it—the things he could make you do-”

“We all have to make sacrifices, Dad,” Charlie said quietly. “And who knows - I may find out something useful.”

“Not that he’ll let you tell us. That'll be the first rule, no doubt,” Bill groused. “‘Don't tell anyone what you see.’ And probably ‘don't tell anyone that you saw anything.’”

They hesitated a moment longer.

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked, one last time.

“I'm sure,” Charlie said firmly. “I'll be fine, Dad, don't worry. I'll owl you.”

“He could order you not to!” Arthur started up again. “He could tell you to cease all communications with your family-”

Charlie pushed the door open and walked back into the kitchen.

In the doorway, Lord Black raised a single eyebrow in question.

“I, Charlie Weasley, of House Weasley, offer my services to House Black as settlement for the life-debt between Ginevra Weasley and Arcturus Black,” Charlie said evenly, ignoring the little cry from his mother.

Arcturus glanced in Arthur’s direction.

Arthur forced himself to take a deep breath. He nodded.

“I accept,” Lord Black said laconically. “Be outside Gringotts, packed, at eight-thirty tomorrow. _Alone._ ”

He turned and whirled out, and with a crack, Disapparated.

 

**-oOoOo-**

 

The entire Weasley family saw Charlie off the next morning.

“I'll be fine, Mum,” Charlie was saying repeatedly. “Really, I swear. No, I guess you won't know whether he ordered me not to communicate with you or I'm dead—look—would you rather it be Dad? Or Bill or Percy? It can't be you, Mum, we’ve gone over this.”

Ginny was even worse. “This is all m-my fault!” She sobbed. “Ch-Charlie has to g-go with - with _him- and it's all my fault!_ I couldn't put out the fire, I couldn't take out a single Death Eater, I couldn't do _anything!”_

“It's not!” Bill tried to reassure her. “Look, you didn't start the fire, and you can hardly be expected to be able to stop it-”

“You boys didn't put any of your joke stuff in there, did you?” Arthur asked the twins. “Molly takes it light-hearted, you know—we don't want to find out how Black likes turning into a canary - or rather, you don't want your brother to find out.”

“We didn't.”

“Promise!”

“Wouldn't want ‘ol Black throwing a fit, would we?”

“Well, it certainly would be hilarious-”

“Marvelous!”

“Absolutely thrilling, I’d wager-”

“-But not with Charlie there,” Fred finished.

The twins actually looked somber for once, despite their words. Pranksters they were, and Gryffindors to boot, but that didn't make them stupid. Not when their brother’s life was (kind of) at stake.

“ _Do_ try to stay safe,” Percy said anxiously. “For Merlin’s sake, don't _antagonize_ him!”

“Merlin forbid,” Charlie laughed, only sounding a little nervous.

“I’d go myself, if I could,” Ron said bravely. “Wish we could at least see you off. He just had to add that last word in there, didn't he! But Charlie deals with dragons, he’ll be fine.”

“Dragons can't force you to-”

“And that's enough, Dad,” Bill nudged Arthur. “Best be off,” he murmured to Charlie. “‘Fore you're late.”

“I have to go,” Charlie said. “It's just ten minutes until eight-thirty.”

Molly started crying again and went in for one last hug, before, finally, Charlie tossed the Floo powder in the fireplace.

“Diagon Alley!” He shouted, and in a whirl of emerald flames, was gone.

 

**-oOoOo-**

 

Charlie, who had spent years going through Floo network, landed easily and picked up his bags. He hurried down Diagon Alley to the steps of Gringotts Bank. Diagon Alley was just starting business for the morning shoppers. He set the bags down on the steps, hands in pockets, and waited. Charlie looked around, slightly disappointed not to recognize anyone.

“I must say, I'm surprised.”

Charlie froze.

“I certainly didn't expect to see you here on time.”

When, _when,_ had Black gotten behind him?

“Rather, I expected your mother to… detain you until it was _past_ time.”

Charlie flushed. “My mother tends to… over dramatize everything.”

“So it was not a personal slight against me?”

Charlie flushed even deeper. They both knew the answer was yes.

“It was just your mother _over dramatizing_ her son going off _alone_ to become an indentured… servant-” and just that pause let Charlie know that ‘servant’ was more of the official term, and ‘slave’ was the more accurate description.

This really was not good.

“-To _the_ Darkest wizard in _the_ Darkest House in Wizarding Britain?”

Charlie narrowed his eyes. Was that an admission?

The barest hint of a smile touched Black’s face. “Oh yes, Mr. Weasley, I am very much aware of the rumors surrounding me. I can safely say most of them are false, but, no doubt you won't believe me. Far to entrenched in your family’s mindset to see anything differently.”

Charlie knew he had to be glaring at him, but didn't care.

“So, I understand you work with dragons in Romania?” Black continued.

“Yes.”

“Excellent. You will take up residence in the Black Family Manor; I will show you around shortly.”

Charlie, who had turned around to face Black, a step above him, found himself wishing he was taller as Black seemed to lean in. (Black had probably done that on purpose). He was going to the Black Family Manor? That was unexpected. If only he was able to tell his family where it was. Charlie blinked and slid his eyes to the right.

 _For Merlin’s sake, Charlie, he's a Legilimens, don't look him in the eye unless you can't avoid it!_ Arthur’s voice rang inside his head.

“You are to tell no one any information you learn about me or my family from now on, unless instructed to do so. You are to never implicate me or my family in anything, _to_ anyone. You may keep a regular correspondence with your family, but I will go over all inbound letters to my manor - which I always have done.”

Which, of course, made the whole thing legal.

“And of course- you are absolutely forbidden to harm me or my family, _including_ mental…tampering.”

Family? After two wars, the Black Family was completely gone–except for Tonks and Sirius, who had been disowned. The Weasleys were also descended from Cedrella Black who had also been disowned for marrying a Weasley. Arcturus Black was the last Black.

Charlie tasted the words out on his tongue. “Yes, my Lord.”

His tongue lied. He almost threw up.

Black’s eyebrows shot up. “Also, call me Arcturus. Or even better, Art. Now _do_ try to keep up.”

And with that he whirled away, much like yesterday, with a swirl of black robes and not so much as a backwards glance.

 

**-oOoOo-**

 

The Black Family Manor, Charlie mused, was not nearly as foreboding as he had expected it to. This was probably because it was daytime, and the lake beside it glinted in the sunlight, looking very much Light and not very Dark.

But the main reason was the surprise Charlie found inside.

Lord Black—Arcturus—naturally had to go through several wards and give Charlie specific permission to pass through them before they finally made it to the front door. Naturally, that was charmed, too, and it was another minute before Arcturus finally opened the door.

Charlie’s jaw dropped. “ _Sirius?”_

_“Charlie?”_

“Sirius!” With a cry, Charlie ran straight for Sirius, just as Sirius barreled into him.

“What are you doing here?” They both asked at the same time.

“Settling a life-debt,” Charlie answered. “You?”

He shrugged. “Came to an agreement.”

“I thought you were disowned by your family?”

“I thought so too—and I was, by my parents, they burned me off the family tree. But apparently they couldn’t get me formally disowned, ‘cause grandpops here was and is Lord Black.”

Charlie stared. He just called Lord Arcturus Black ‘grandpops.’

Sirius leaned in. “I think he’s proud that I stayed sane after thirteen years in Azkaban and then escaped,” he mock-whispered. “‘Parently that’s the sort of reason why he didn’t kick me off the family tree in the first place.”

“But what about Andromeda! He disowned Andy!”

“Oh, that was complicated,” said none other than Andromeda herself from the stairwell.

Charlie continued gaping.

Andromeda shrugged. “Father had just engaged me to Bulstrode, so I ran away.  It was no more than I expected, although I guess it still hurt.”

“He kind of had to disown her, or face the fury of the Bulstrodes,” Sirius added. “Which would put her sisters' marriages in danger. Mother screeched about it for ages. But Bulstrode is happily married now to–actually, I have no idea—so grandpops got her back in the family.”

“It has absolutely nothing to do with me,” said another voice sarcastically from the stairwell, and Charlie’s jaw dropped.

“Nymphie!” He had won in a bet, back when they were both at Hogwarts, the right to call Tonks 'Nymphadora', something none other than her parents had the right to call her. Unless they wanted to get hexed into the next century. 

And Nymphadora Tonks was also the first Metamorphagus the Blacks had had in generations. It was supposed to be a Black trait, but it had stopped coming after centuries of inbreeding. And now, just one generation of ‘new-blood,’ and voilá: Metamorphagus.

“Just proves my point,” Andromeda sniffed.

“Your father tried to make you marry Bulstrode?” Charlie protested.

“Yes, well, Arcturus isn’t my father,” Andromeda said dryly. “Both of my parents are dead—I’m pretty sure they were Death Eaters, anyway.”

“She’s just annoyed that she has to be a Black now,” Sirius confided. “Which means she can’t wear shabby robes anymore. _And_ she has to go by Andromeda Black, as does Dora.”

“Oh, _you’re_ one to talk,” Tonks retorted. “At least _I_ have a sense of style.”

“Anything other than black, you mean? I know grandpops is still annoyed that you keep your hair purple-”

“There’s nothing wrong with purple hair!” So saying, her hair flared red, orange, and then back to purple.

“And I’m also annoyed that Ted can’t be part of the Black Family!” Andy protested.

“And I explained that it is actually impossible for him to be part, because part of the oath is by blood- pure or not,” Arcturus explained from the doorway.

“So Arcturus!” Sirius turned back towards the door. “What’s this I hear about a life-debt?”

“You heard about the Fiendfyre at the Quidditch Cup?” Arcturus seemed amused for some reason.

“Oh, you put it out?”

“Correct. Everyone there really _should_ owe me a life-debt, but only purebloods have heard about them and I see no reason to ask for all of them at the same time.”

“You were there?” Sirius turned to Charlie, surprised. “I didn’t see you.”

“It was Ginny,” Charlie explained. “And she can’t pay the life-debt, so I volunteered.”

Sirius beamed. “Admit it, Arcturus, us Gryffs are awesome.”

Arcturus looked downright insulted. “Slytherin has long been acknowledged the most noble house of the Hogwarts Houses-”

“-And yet, the only Parseltongue is a Gryffindor,” Sirius countered. “A _Slytherin_ trait. _My_ godson, by the way. Which, uh, kind of makes him part of the Black family as well…”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Arcturus grumbled.

“Just letting you know, Narcissa is around,” Sirius said told Charlie. “I was all for disowning her, but she promised to ‘start looking at the situation from the Black perspective’-"

“Otherwise known as influencing Malfoy,” Andromeda interrupted, amused at Sirius’ description. “I mean, I was all for her divorcing that scumbag-”

“Divorcing _and_ disowning,” Sirius interrupted, and Andromeda glared at him. “But she’d lose influence and also she’s devoted to that brat of a son of hers-”

“Have to agree with you there,” Tonks chipped in cheerfully.

“It’s not his fault,” Andromeda protested. “Malfoy raised him that way, just like Regulus-” She broke off and glanced at Charlie.

“Something I found out recently,” Sirius told Charlie, “is that my brother actually died fighting Voldemort.”

“He realized that Voldemort didn’t care about blood purity anymore than we do,” Tonks said. “I mean, it took him years of watching precious purebloods being tortured and killed by He-Who-Lies-A-Lot, but hey, he got there.”

“Anyway, dragons!” Sirius said. “Arcturus?”

“Yes, I was wondering when you would acknowledge my presence,” Arcturus said, and he definitely sounded amused.

“It’ll be great!” Sirius enthused, promptly forgetting his ‘grandpop’s’ existence. “You know how the English Blackridge went extinct around two centuries ago?”

“Yes, they were the only native English dragons intelligent enough to b-” His jaw dropped, realizing what Sirius was implicating. _“No.”_

“Yep!”

“Y-you have—the Blacks have an _English Blackridge!?”_ Charlie might just melt with happiness.

“Two! And that’s not all!” Sirius’ eyes danced with delight. “You see, nobody could understand why, centuries ago, the Blacks put so many galleons into a summer resort in the mountains of Greece, I mean, why not the nice beaches of Greece?”

Charlie frowned. “There are no dragons in Greece, they were all hunted centuries ago by the Ancient Greeks, who were the first documented to ever discover-”

His knees went weak.

“No way.” 

“Yes!” Sirius laughed. “Turns out, that’s what Aunt Lucretia and Uncle Ignatius disappeared to do all that time ago—but then Voldemort recruited them, he wanted the support of the entire Black House, and then they died—I think Moody killed them—and we haven’t had a dragon trainer since.”

“You mean to tell me-” His voice wavered. “That the—the _ellinikós flógistro_ are not extinct?”

“If you mean Greek Flamethrower, then yep, and they’re on Black property as we speak!” Sirius laughed at the look on Charlie’s face. “You didn’t think a family as old as ours would come without secrets, did you?”

“You may tell your family you are training dragons,” Arcturus interjected, “but not which breed. Or anything beyond ‘training dragons.’”

Charlie’s heart sunk and he glanced quickly at Sirius.

“Of course he can!” Sirius said indignantly. “Why shouldn’t he tell his family?”

“We Blacks have kept our secrets for so long _because_ we didn’t tell anyone outside of the family.”

“And since there’s so few of us left, maybe we should change! And they _are_ **his** family!”

“But not ours! And I suppose you know who is trustworthy and who isn’t?”

“At least I know the Weasleys are!”

“You don’t know that!” Black snapped.

“Well I think it’s time we changed!”

“Yes, like trusting Pettigrew?!”

Sirius reeled back, as if struck.

“I… I suppose,” Sirius said finally, hanging his head with shame. “Sorry, Charlie.”

Charlie glanced between the two of them but bit his tongue. Arcturus was shaming Sirius into agreeing with him! But he _is_ the Head of House Black, he doesn’t need Sirius’ approval… but in that case, there was no reason to bring up the worst memories of Sirius’ life.

Tonks quickly stepped forward, putting a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “S’okay, cuz,” she said softly. “Come on. We gotta show Charlie around.”

Sirius nodded in acquiescence, and together they led poor, stunned, confused, and amazed Charlie around the Black Family Manor.

**-oOoOo-**

 

It was several days before Charlie finally got to talk to Sirius alone.

“What do you think of Arcturus?” Charlie asked. He was in Sirius’ bedroom while the Marauder tried on Charlie’s dragon gloves.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “You mean, do I trust him?”

Charlie shrugged.

“As far as family goes, I guess,” Sirius answered after a moment’s thought. “Definitely not twenty years ago, but now us misfits are all that’s left of the Black family, and he’ll do anything to protect family, so,” he shrugged. “And you can’t deny that we do seem stronger in the upcoming war.”

“That’s what we’re afraid of,” Charlie said quietly.

Sirius shot him a look. “You mean Dumbledore?”

“Ah…”

“Of course,” Sirius snorted. “Bloody Dumbledore.”

Charlie gave him an inquisitive look.

“I lost a lot of faith in him when he left me to rot in Azkaban for thirteen years,” Sirius admitted. “Without bothering to ask why. And then he didn’t bother to try to clean my name, even after he realized that I was innocent.”

“Neither did your grandfather,” Charlie pointed out.

“My grandfather,” Sirius rebutted calmly, “Might have been a politician a few decades ago, but after the Blacks supported both Grindelwald and Voldemort and ended up with one singular family member left—two if you count Narcissa—nobody was going to pay attention to him. Certainly not to get Voldemort’s right-hand man out of Azkaban.”

“So… you trust him?”

Sirius gave him a wry look. “Still depends on what you mean.”

“I mean… d’you think he started the Fiendfyre?”

“I don’t… know,” Sirius said slowly. “I mean… he doesn’t really leave the manor, so why would he go through all that trouble just to put it out?”

“Besides the multiple life-debts?”

“I suppose it’s very Slytherin,” Sirius shrugged. “I personally think it’s much more costly than it is worth, I mean, now everyone suspects him. Your family really did make sure to publicize it.”

“They did?”

“Yeah, did they not send you the news report? ‘Lord Black Claims Weasley Life-Debt After Fiendfyre Fiasco.’ Since Arthur got a seat on the Wizengamot, your name and Bill’s showed up in the papers, and so everyone recognized or was reminded of your name, and now it’s first page in the Daily Prophet.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and all Arthur needed was two quotes— you know, Darkest wizard, Darkest house, yada yada, brave valiant Charlie doing stuff for his innocent, defenseless little sister. Blah blah, he could be doing anything, and of course being dead is the only option mentioned.”

“Dad did _not_ say that-”

“Ever met the Daily Prophet?”

Charlie chuckled.

“Oh, and the other one, he was quoting Arcturus—what was it? ‘ _Alone._ ’ He’s getting so much press for that last word, and of course he’s unavailable for comment, he has been for the past decades.” Sirius chuckled. “I got mail from Molly, though, going on and on about my horrible grandfather.”

“Wow. Yeah. Well, I should probably write a letter.”

“‘Probably’?” Sirius snorted. “If your parents don’t hear from you in the next three days, the whole clan is going to storm the manor, warded or not.”

Dear Mum and Dad,

I’m staying at the Black Family Manor. Big and empty, if you ask me, not nearly as nice as the Burrow. Apparently, Black has let Andromeda, Tonks, and Sirius back in the family! Can’t believe that he

 

“Actually, we don’t want people to know that Andy and I are back in the family,” Sirius said.

“Why not?”

“Well, right now people think that Arcturus is the only Black left, so get rid of him and Draco Malfoy will inherit the Black fortunes, which sounds good for them. But in reality it’s me, and then Harry. Also, we’re four times as strong-”

“Five if you count Narcissa Malfoy.”

“-Nah, still pretty sure she’s rooting for the Malfoys. Four times as strong as people think we are, which isn’t that much, but still, people won’t be expecting a comeback. Especially with a Metamorphagus. And dragons.”

“And is this ‘we’ you or Arcturus?”

“All of us,” Sirius said cheerfully. “Andy and Tonks included.”

**-oOoOo-**

 

Molly Weasley’s shriek rang through the entire Burrow, shortly followed by a clattering of footsteps. Just moments later, the entire Weasley family (minus Charlie) was in the kitchen, wands drawn.

“Mum?” Ron asked anxiously. “You alright? What’s wrong?”

She held up the paper with trembling hands. “It’s a letter from Charlie!”

Immediately, everyone crowded around her.  

“Let me read it!” Bill, the tallest, snagged it out of her hands and held it up. Eventually, the rest of the family acquiesced, and Bill began to read.

“Dear Mum and Dad,” he read aloud. “I’m staying at the Black Family Manor. Big and empty, if you ask me, not nearly as nice as the Burrow. I will be working with dragons, but that’s all I can tell you. I promise I’ll be safe, though. If Fred and George aren’t already reading this, tell them that either they forgot several things when they last used my bags or they were hidden right before I left… can’t say I don’t appreciate them, though.

Also, tell Ron under no circumstances to try and break through Black Family Manor, wards and all (because I’ve been through them and all I can tell you is that you will die a horrible death, preferably by flames) (yes mum, I’m joking, but do stop Ron from coming anyway). Tell Ginny this isn’t her fault, in any way. Stop worrying. (You too, Mum). Anyway, I haven’t left for the dragons yet, but I will soon, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to contact you. Arcturus really is dark and depressing all the time, but I think I’m learning to tell whether he’s amused or whether he’s growling. To tell you the truth, he’s not so different from a dragon. I'm sure he would loath the comparison. Also, I haven’t gotten any of your letters, but I did get my hands on the Daily Prophet. ‘To the dismay and worry of his teary-eyed family members?’ Really? Anyway, tell Mum not to worry, I’ll probably be back once the dragon project is done. I haven’t the foggiest clue when that will be, though.

All my love,

Charlie.

P.S. This is Black’s owl, Ibis. I think you can send a letter back with her.”

 

Molly burst into tears. “The Black Family Manor! The lair of that–that man! My poor Charlie! Who knows what sort of Dark objects are in there!?”

“Mum, he sounds fine,” Bill said gently.

“Charlie did say to calm down,” Fred said.

“But knowing Mum, that’s not going to happen until Charlie is back.”

“And then she’ll go after Black for keeping her precious Charlie for so long.”

“Scary thought.”

“Scary _woman_.”

“Absolutely terrifying!”

“Apocalyptic,” Fred added.

“Oh, shush, you two.” Molly waved a hand at the twins, but they seemed to have cheered her up.

“So, the Blacks have dragons?” Arthur asked, rhetorically.

“Black, singular,” Percy corrected. “Arcturus Black is the only Black left, unless he has children again.”

Ron sniggered. “Who knows, he might have bast-”

“Ronald Weasley!” Molly snapped.

Ron looked suitably contrite.

“Of course the Blacks have dragons,” Bill said, rather morose. “The oldest dark family in England, I really shouldn’t be surprised.”

“I wonder if Charlie is going to ride one of them,” Ron said, looking eager.

George snorted. “There are no intelligent species of dragons left, Ronniekins.”

“They were all killed for that reason.”

“During battle.”

“Or just so that other wizards couldn’t use them.”

“Oh.” Ron looked crestfallen.

“You put joke stuff in Charlie’s trunk!” Ginny accused.

“We didn’t!”

“It wasn’t joke stuff!”

“Boys…” Arthur began.

“No, really!” They looked perfectly earnest (although they usually looked that way to an outsider, the Weasleys were experts on Twin Lie Detecting, as was Professor McGonagall).

“We made it, but it isn’t joke stuff,” Fred protested. “Charlie knows what it is.”

“He just might not have wanted to take it.”

“So we just solved the problem for him.”

“Really!” Both twins grinned shamelessly.

 

**-oOoOo-**

 

Charlie felt sick to his stomach. He should've seen this coming. After all, what better use for the only intelligent dragons left than as war dragons? War dragons specifically against his friends and family.

He couldn't let that happen. He would be breaking his oath, but he had taken that oath because his sister owed Arcturus her life. Now, it was clearer than ever that Arcturus had started the fire in the first place, and then had used Charlie to train dragons for him. And Ginny would die anyway. So what was the point of his oath, then, if it was for Ginny's life, and keeping his oath cost Ginny her life?

No point. And that was why Charlie was breaking his oath. Never had he wished more that Sirius or Tonks were here, or even Andromeda, but Arcturus had been playing them as well. Even Andromeda, the Slytherin. They were all gone.

And that was why, just an hour after Arcturus had left, Charlie was attempting to walk out the front door. (The wards didn't prevent people from getting out, he had reasoned. Just getting in).

Charlie had packed everything. He couldn't get to his dragons, Katla, Rua, Pavel, and Leontes. He couldn't save them. But he could reach the fight. If Arcturus thought that he was just going to hand them over, he was mistaken. If he thought that Charlie had no idea what Arcturus planned to do with them, he would be _very_ mistaken.

He even brought a broom. Charlie held his wand out, scanning for jinxes. None. That he could detect. He lit a Lumos and checked for any sort of booby traps. Once again, none.  Charlie put his hand on the doorknob-

_BANG!_

Thin, cordlike ropes flew from behind him and wound around him before Charlie had a chance to react.

“I thought you’d be here.” A quiet voice, almost defeated. “I had hoped, but… it was to be expected, and I know I made it hard. The secrets and everything.”

The cords that had wrapped around Charlie now twisted and pulled him backwards to the tip of the wand.

The owner of which was, of course, Lord Arcturus Cygnus Black. His trademark grey eyes, which seemed so lively on Sirius, were as cold and hard as steel. As was his voice.

“I thought you left,” Charlie blurted.

“I did. I came back without you noticing and waited to see if you would try to leave.”

Bloody Slytherins.

“But, do tell, Charlie, why were you attempting to sneak out just now? Breaking your oath?”

“I see no point in keeping an oath that endangers the very lives you were trying to protect,” Charlie said coldly.

Black shook his head. “Oh, Charlie… you really thought I would just let you walk out th-

“To protect my family,” Charlie spat, struggling against his bonds. Trying to reach his wand. Trying to reach anything. “Which is more than you’ve ever done for yours.”

Black’s grey eyes flashed, and his normally taciturn demeanor got just the slightest bit on edge.

“Do you think I haven't noticed what you've been making me do with the dragons?” Charlie continued. “Trained war dragons? The element of surprise?”

Black’s mouth formed a hard line. “Do tell.”

“How about _sending them after my family?”_ Charlie yelled as the ropes tightened around him. “One less family of blood traitors to bother you. Oh, but don't stop there. How about all of the wizarding world?!”

Abruptly, the cords twisted and Charlie was flung on the carpet floor, out of reach of his bag. He landed on his side and twisted to look into the smoldering eyes of Lord Black.

“ _You dare,”_ Black hissed, and raised his wand as if he was going to cast the Cruciatus Curse on Charlie right there.

“Go ahead,” Charlie panted. “Prove me right. If this is how you treated your own family, I can see why they all ran off to join You-Know-Who!”

“ _Crucio!”_

Charlie screamed. Every nerve in his body cried out in pain, every joint screamed in agony as he twitched and writhed on the ground.

Black stopped, and stood silently over Charlie, who was trembling on the ground.

“Is that the worst you have?” Charlie shot.

“Are you _asking_ for more? Don’t you know when to shut up?”

“If it keeps you away from them, I’d do anything it took to keep my family safe! Obviously you were too much of a coward to-”

“HOW DARE YOU!” Black’s mask cracked, and for the first time Charlie heard fury in his voice.

Charlie rolled over and retched onto the carpet, head ringing. He could take this. He could take it knowing that it kept his family safe. They would come and get him in a few days, once they didn’t hear from him. _Assuming Black doesn’t kill me._

“Don’t you _ever_ insult my family,” Black snarled. “You think I don’t know the price we paid for our wealth and power? The most powerful Dark wizard the world has ever seen, coming to recruit or kill us! Do you even pause to think how I felt, _I,_ Lord Black, unable to stop him from coming after every member of my family? Maybe they didn’t know, but I did–it wasn’t recruitment or death, it was _death_ on _both sides_ ! Don’t you **ever** presume to know what it feels like, watching your family die out, one by one, killed by a madman and his dreams of power, don’t you _ever_ make fun of my family for all we have lost, _you,_ who has known no loss, no war, your whole life, and don’t _ever_ presume me to be the same as the Dark Lord, boy, I’m not _going_ after your miserable family, and don’t you ever make light of my family ever again—yes, I could do nothing, I was forced to watch as both of my sons and my daughter-in-law were killed, as my grandson died in the Dark Lord’s service, yes, I was forced to watch my wife, and all of my siblings die, and my only family member who **didn’t** was disowned by his mother, so don’t you _stand_ there and _patronize_ me about my family, and don’t you _EVER_ INSULT ME OR MY FAMILY AGAIN!” His voice cracked like a whip, but it was little more than a growl.

“You want me to think you’re not like You-Know-Who?” Charlie’s voice cracked. “Because take a look at what you’re doing, Black, and then ask yourself what it is that You-Know-Who did!”

Charlie saw Black’s wand twitch, and flinched. Nothing happened.

“I… lost my temper,” Black said finally. His voice was back to normal. “I have… striven to not think of these things, and you have…”

_Made fun of him for watching him family die._

“I will… make amends,” Black said slowly. Slowly, he reached into his cloak. Charlie stiffened, but Black just set down a little flask next to him. “I… apologize for reacting in such a manner… the things you said are the things I wish I did, twenty years ago.”

“I don’t want your money,” Charlie said furiously. “ _We_ don’t want it—feel free to keep your bribes!”

And just like that, the moment was over. “Not even graceful in defeat,” Black sneered.

“You mean, I’m not a sniveling coward? Because I'm not. I’m not sorry. I'd be sorry to break any trust, but obviously it didn't exist, and I'm not sorry I tried to break my oath to protect my family!”

Black completely ignored him. “What to do with you?” He mused. “I was planning on you coming along, but clearly that isn't possible. I suppose you will have to stay behind.”

“No!” Charlie began to flop on the floor, much to the amusement of Arcturus. “ _Don’t - you dare-”_

“Nonsense,” Black said coolly. He raised his wand and summoned a chair. In another instant, Charlie was bound to the chair. “I suppose I shall leave you a mirror.”

“ _You bloody bastard,”_ Charlie gritted out, as one rope wound around his neck and forced his head to the side. “ _You dare joke about this, while you leave to kill my family?!”_

Black only raised an eyebrow. “I will say it again, Charlie; I have no intentions of disposing your family… _any_ of your family members. And as I told you, I didn't light the Fiendfyre. Perhaps soon you will believe me.”

He pocketed Charlie’s wand and made his way to the door.

“No! Please!” Charlie cried. “Don't touch them! Let me come!”

Black paused once. “I regret this, Charlie, I really do. I'll never understand how you Gryffindors managed to rub off on an old-timer like me…”

“Let me go! Please! Arcturus! I’m sorry!”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Charlie, I only wish you had trusted me, but I can see why you didn’t.”

“Arcturus! Stop!”

But he was gone.

**-oOoOo-**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, incoherent as it was, and there will be more!
> 
> Just not about Petunia or Charlie.  
> Sorry!  
> :)


End file.
